Reunion
by AntheaFeather
Summary: what if they met again 6 years post Great War? Dramione one shoot. Complete.


Title : Reunion

Author : Gillian Anthea

Rating : T

Length : Ficlet [1151 words]

Genre : Drama, Romance

Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : I solemnly swear that I don't own any of Harry Potter world's property. No money were made of this fanfiction.

* * *

She was as beautiful as he had remembered. Her brown curls seemed tamed and longer; the length about her waist. Her honey irises shined as she laughed. The little figure beside her seems to be enjoying his chocolate ice cream cone and listened carefully to her as she read the book for him. That little boy was wearing a knitted brown sweater upon his white shirt and a pair of tailored khaki pants, looking just like a _normal _Muggle child. It's been six years since he stayed in New York to separate himself from his Death Eater supposition, although he didn't really take the mark. His parents were dead. Lucius had gotthe Dementor kiss while Narcissa who had lost her insanity, ended her life in one of St. Mungo's room. The Malfoy Entreprises had grown so fast under his authority. He stared at that boy's blond hair and stormy grey eyes; a typical Malfoy heir. The little boy plastered a smirk when his mother scowled at him and pretend to be angry. The older man shuffled his feet closer as he heard the younger one talk.

"So, Mum. Why was The Red Riding Hood hunted by the wolf? She was a nice girl, she cared for her grand mother. You told me that kind children will be protected by God."

He swore he could hear her brain tickle, as she opened her mouth to answer.

"Because she was a vampire. The werewolves hunted the vampires even if she was a nice and caring little girl." That was his answer. The woman's face strengthened and that little boy rolled his eyes. He smiled at the kid and bent on his knees in front of him. "You must be little Orion Draconis Granger, aren't you?"

The little boy sensed his mother's rejection of this strange person and shifted closer to her side. "Who are you, Mister? You have the same hair and eye colors as I do."

"And don't forget your lip's shape."

"Are we family?"

He smiled. That boy was way too brilliant for his age. It must be their excellent brain combinations. He couldn't imagine how her child would be if she had married that Weasel.

"Actually, I am..."

"Orion dear, will you do me a favour, and buy me an earl-grey tea with cinnamon?"

Orion turned his face to his mother and scrunched his nose. "Yes, Mum." He rolled his eyes as she handed him two pounds. He nodded. He put his shoes on and stared to the older man. "Will you wait for me, Mister..."

"Malfoy,"

"Mister Malfoy, while I buy my mother tea?" He nodded. The boy's face went brighter. "Excellent!" He exclaimed then ran away with a wide smile upon his pale face. Draco turned to the woman as she signaled him to take the boy's seat.

"I don't think so, Ori." She hissed as the little boy's pale hair went behind the trees. There was a pregnant silence before he cleared his throat.

"Granger,"

"Malfoy."

"The Weaselette told me the boy's name a few days ago, if you're wondering."

"The Weaselette has a name, Malfoy. And as I remember, she is a Potter now."

He sighed. "You're right. So, are you a Weasley-going-to-be now? Or you are a Weasley?"

She scrunched her nose, "It's none of your business, Malfoy. For your information, he married Lavender Brown."

Draco rolled his eyes, "The gossip girl? Glad you're not with him, Granger. You know, the blood traitor Weasel can't even brew a Cure for Boil Potion. I can't imagine how his heir is going to be."

"Did you came here to scowl me and my friends? Such a nice ex-schoolmate you are."

He smirked. "I just want to tell you that I'm back from New York and have been looking for you since the last few weeks. You know, it's really not easy to approach your friends."

"Why?"

"Merlin's sake, Granger! You left the Wizarding World with my heir."

"Which is my son, while you didn't even know whether he existed or not."

He remained silent. "I apologize."

"Do I have to accept it?"

"Granger, you worried me. Look at you, you were a War heroine, you could be an Auror, or worked in law as you used to promote your little organization SPEW, you can even be a Healer, but why did you leave? You didn't even have to separate yourself of Ministry of Magic's Death Eater supposition." he breathed heavily and lowered his head in front of her face. "Why did you choose to live in your Muggle world? Why, Hermione?"

"And I'm afraid that little Orion will ask for you when he knows about Wizarding World." She mumbled. Her eyes glittered by tears, but she handled it well. He belted his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I'm here now. You don't need to worry anymore. We can lead a new life. You and Orion deserve a better life."

"Anyway, it's S.P.E.W, Malfoy." He rolled his eyes. She prototyped his smirk on hers. "And what do you suppose an ex-Death Eater like you would be able to do with us?"

"Oh, I don't know. Marrying you in the first place, being a good father for my kids,"

"Kids? Are you expecting another?"

"What are a married couple supposed to do if not having a bunch of heirs?"

"I'm not a rabbit, Malfoy."

"I want to have a quidditch team."

"You must be kidding."

"Yes I was." He grabbed his bag and shoved her a box wrapped in green paper and silver ribbon. She watched him curiously.

"If you're trying to..."

"It means nothing, Granger. Just open it."

She nearly tore the paper and gasped. Her fingertip were itching to touch the elegant The New iPad as the corner of her eyes caught his smirk.

"Are you going to be a Muggle lover now, Malfoy?"

"It's simply to state that Malfoy Enterprises have a cooperation with Apple. Happy?"

"Draco Malfoy, you really surprised me. I'm so touched."

He mocked, he turned the iPad on for her and opened an application. "I know when we were in school your bag nearly ripped with all those books from the library inside it. Now you can read as many books just by using this simple thing. I invented it, you know." She blinked unbelieveably as he rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone and placced a kiss upon it. "I miss you, Hermione. Not a single day has passed without my thinking of you."

He pulled away as the little boy returned with a glass of tea on his hand. She thanked him and placed the tea as far as shecouldfrom her new iPad. Her son suddenly hugged her tight.

"Mommy, did Mister Malfoy make you cry?"

She shook her head, placed her chin upon his head and rubbed his back. "Ori, this is Draco Malfoy. Your father."

.Fin.


End file.
